Finding Jules and Verne
by ILuvMJF23
Summary: It's now 1986, Marty is 18, and everything is new. Doc asks Marty to help find his kids, who have used the DeLorean to go to 2015. But, trouble arises when they find out the boys are invloved in Griff's gang! ALMOST DONE!
1. The News

Hill Valley, California 1986  
  
Marty opens the door to his house. Linda and Dave are busy working, and Lorraine is watching TV. Lorraine shuts the TV off, and walks up to Marty.  
  
"Marty," She said, "There's a letter on the counter for you."  
  
Marty looks at the counter and sees an old-looking letter. He picks it up. It says;  
  
Dear Marty,  
  
This is your old friend, Doc Brown writing. It's 1887 now. I sent this letter to the post office with specific directions to send it on this day and year. How are you? Hope well. We're ok, but a terrible thing has happened.  
It all started on July 18, 1887. Clara was out with a friend, and I was at home, reading the paper. Jules and Verne were supposed to be doing their schoolwork. I had just folded the paper up to get a snack when I heard a loud crash. It sounded like it was coming from the garage. I went there, and saw that the DeLorean was gone! A huge hole was in the boards of the garage. I called for Jules and Verne. But they were gone.  
Marty, you've got to understand. My sons are gone somewhere in time. And I have no clue when. I would tell Clara, but it seems that the town where her friend lives is in flooding. I couldn't tell Clara that our children were out somewhere in time. So, I told her that everything was fine. Which it's not. I will find some way to find the time that they are in.  
So, I'm asking for your help. I have calculated the dates and time, so I know the exact date and year. I will come to 1986 for your aid. If we succeed or not, we'll return you to the exact minute you left. 


	2. Jennifer Comes

I really need your help Marty. I will see you soon. Tell me your decision then.  
  
Your Friend In Time, Doc Brown  
  
Marty was shocked. "Of course I'll come, doc." Marty whispered. His family didn't know about Doc and Marty's time traveling adventures. So, Marty had to think of a plan.  
  
"So, Marty," Lorraine asked, "Who wrote you the letter?"  
  
Marty had to think quickly. What could he say? Before Marty could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Was it doc? Marty opened the door. No, It was Jennifer.  
  
"Hi, Marty. Hello, Mrs. McFly. Can I speak with Marty for a minute?" Jennifer asked.  
  
Lorraine smiled. "Of course. Don't be so formal."  
  
Marty led Jennifer out the door.  
  
"Marty, how would you like to spend the weekend at my dad's ranchouse that he bought? Dad will have to come with us, though." Jennifer said. She laughed. "Mom's staying home. So, what do you say?"  
  
Marty frowned. He really wanted to go with Jennifer. But he had to help Doc. "Jennifer, I'm sorry. I really want to go. But, Doc sent me a letter. He wants me to help him with something. See, his kids ended up in 2015. I've got to help him." Marty said sadly.  
  
Jennifer smiled. "Oh, it's ok, Marty. I don't mind. You should help Doc Brown."  
  
Marty grinned. "Thanks, Jennifer. I really have to go. Doc is going to meet me soon. I hope."  
  
Jennifer smiles and they kiss. "Bye, Marty." Jennifer walks down the driveway. Marty waves good-bye, and goes inside. 


	3. Doc Gets A Letter

Hill Valley, California July 16, 1887  
  
Doc is sitting on his chair when there is a knock on his door. " Oh no!" He whispers. "What if it's Clara!"  
  
Doc slowly walked to the door. The knocker became impatient and knocked quicker and louder. Doc opens the door. A man with a long coat is standing by the door.  
  
Doc frowns. "Hello. Can I help you?"  
  
The man puts his hand out. "My name is Mr. Peterson. I deliver the mail."  
  
Doc chuckles. "So.you're just a mailman?" Doc shakes his hand.  
  
Mr. Peterson nods. He hands Doc a letter. "Enjoy." Mr. Peterson tips his hat, and leaves. Doc closes the door. He opens the letter.  
  
Dear Emmett,  
  
Hello, sweetie. I'm surprised if this letter gets here before I come back. I'm all coped up here with Mary Ellen. There is terrible flooding here in Twin Pines. But, don't worry, we're perfectly safe. How is everything? How is Jules and Verne? I'm afraid I must go. Mary Ellen is baking for the town, and I must help. I don't know when I'll be back, but I hope it will be soon. Don't worry about me. Don't bother to write back. I love you.  
  
Love, Clara  
  
Doc folded up the letter. "I think I should go now." Doc loaded up the time train with a few items, and a suitcase. He took picture of his children, and got in the time train. Backing out of the garage, he went to the woods, backed up, and soon was transported forward into time. 


	4. Doc Arrives

Hill Valley, California July 12, 1986  
  
Marty was in his room, tuning his guitar. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" He yelled. Marty got up and ran to the door. He opened it, and standing there was Doc! "Doc! You made it!" Marty led Doc outside.  
  
"Will you help me?" Doc asked.  
  
"Of course. So, in your letter you said Jules and Verne took the time machine, and went somewhere in time. How are we going to find that out?  
  
Doc smiled. He took out a square device. "I made this awhile back. I forgot about it, of course. It tracks the place in time the DeLorean is. Just press the red button. And the time and date comes up." Doc pressed the red button.  
  
"January 19, 2015. That's where they are?" Marty asked.  
  
Doc nodded. "Let's go in the time train and look for them. They couldn't have gone far. After all, they're just boys."  
  
"Right, Doc." Marty said. He got in the time train with Doc.  
  
Doc put the date in the time circuits, and soon they were traveling through time. 


	5. Skateboard Chase

Hill Valley, California January 19, 2015  
  
The time train stopped in the middle of a field. Marty and Doc get out.  
  
"Seems like yesterday we were here, right? Pretty heavy." Marty said.  
  
Doc nodded. "Why don't we get something to eat at Café 80s? Then, we can look for Jules and Verne."  
  
Marty nodded, and they walked down the hill into the town. People were crowded around in their futuristic clothes, and the cars were flying in the air. Doc was looking at a store window, as Marty was staring at a baseball ad. Jaws music played in the background, and a holographic Jaws came towards Marty. Marty screamed, and bent down, covering himself. The 3-D Jaws disappeared. Marty shrugged it off and said, "Shark still looks fake."  
  
"Let's go to the café, Marty." Doc said. They both walked into the café. Doc looked around, and they sat down. A computer with Janet Jackson came towards them.  
  
"What would you like to order?" It asked. Doc chuckled.  
  
"I'll have some fries and a Pepsi." Doc said.  
  
"Pepsi, perfect." Marty said. He folded his hands and looked out the window. Someone who looked a lot like Marty was walking. Marty realized it was his son, Marty Jr.! "Oh, doc! Look!" Marty yelled, pointing at his son, who was walking into the café.  
  
"Great Scott! Wear this!" Doc took a cowboy hat out of his bag. Marty stared at the weird-looking hat, but put it on. Marty Jr. came inside. Marty Jr. darted for the counter. He ducked behind it. Then, Griff came in.  
  
"Griff!" Marty whispered. Griff turned to Marty.  
  
"Marty! Get over here!" Griff yelled.  
  
He must thing I'm Marty Jr. Marty thought. Marty held a thumbs up at Doc, letting him know that everything was ok. Doc nodded, and left the café. Marty turned toward Griff.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Marty asked. He stood up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marty Jr. get up. "Hey look!" Marty yelled. Griff turned and looked behind him, and Marty shoved him, and ran outside. He looked around, and saw a little girl with a hoverboard. "Perfect!" Marty said. He ran to the little girl. "Hey, little girl! Can I borrow your hoverboard!" He picked up the little girl and put her aside. He threw the hoverboard in front of him and started riding it.  
  
"Hey! Come back here!" Griff yelled in the café. He ran outside. Griff turned toward a shop, and saw his gang members! "Let's get Marty Jr.!" He yelled. The gang nodded, and they ran for there hoveboards in Griff's trunk of his car.  
  
Marty turned around, still riding the hoverboard. "Oh no!" He yelled when he saw Griff and his gang coming toward him. Quickly, he rode his hoverboard toward the mall, this time avoiding the water. Griff's gang, however, fell for the trick. They skated toward the mall, over the water. Their hoveboard's stopped. "They don't work on water! You should know that!" Marty yelled. He laughed, and skated towards them. He pushed them into the water, and skated away.  
  
"We're gonna get you, McFly!" Griff yelled. 


	6. Meeting Marty

Hill Valley, California January 19, 2015  
  
While all this was happening, the Doc left the café and decided to start looking for Jules and Verne. Doc was walking down the sidewalk, when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry, doc." The man said. Doc gasped. He realized that it was the Future Marty! Old Marty! What if Marty recognized him. Doc decided to keep on walking. Doc nervously kept walking, acting as if everything was all right.  
  
But, old Marty said, "Doc? Are you Doctor Emmet Brown?" Doc stopped.  
  
"Who, me?" Doc asked.  
  
"Yes, you in the hat. Are you Doc Brown?" Old Marty asked.  
  
"I am a doctor, but I'm not Doc Brown. Sorry."  
  
"It's just that you look like him. We used to be great friends, you know. Why, I haven't seen him since 1985. 30 years." Old Marty smiled. "Are you sure? You look A LOT like him."  
  
Doc smiled. "I'm sorry. I have no idea what or who you're talking about."  
  
Marty frowned. "I'm sorry to bother you, then. Goodbye." Old Marty walked away.  
  
"Great Scott! That was close." Doc whispered. Doc walked ahead. He saw a little boy with red hair. "Jules!" He cried. He ran to the little boy and grabbed him. "Jules! It's you! It's really you!" He yelled. The little boy screamed.  
  
"Let go of me! Who are you? Help!" The little boy yelled. Doc let go.  
  
"Oh, my. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Doc sighed. Two women cops ran up to him.  
  
"What are you doing? Were you trying to take this kid?" The cop asked.  
  
"Me? Great Scott! No! I thought he was my son, who's missing!" Doc shouted.  
  
The cop frowned. "You're not lying, are you?" Doc shook his head no. "Fine, then. Why don't we take you down to the station to file a missing persons complaint." Doc shook his head.  
  
"It's ok. I'll just look for him from now. I promise I'll be more careful." Doc said. He then walked around the corner. 


	7. Trouble In The Cafe

Hill Valley, California January 19, 2015  
  
Marty spotted Doc, and ran up to him. "Doc! Doc, what happened? Did you find your kids?"  
  
Doc sadly shook his head no. "I bumped into your future self. But don't worry, everything is fine. You recognized me. I told you that I was somebody else."  
  
"That's pretty heavy, Doc." Marty said.  
  
"I know. What happened with Griff?" Doc asked.  
  
"He's swimming."  
  
"Now, it's getting late. I suggest we go to Café 80s, get a bite to eat, and then sleep in the time train."  
  
"You're the doc, doc." Marty said. Marty and Doc walk to the café. Marty and Doc sit in a booth and order. Then, Old Marty comes in. Marty's back is turned away from the door, so he cannot see his future self. But, Doc does. Doc gasps.  
  
"Marty! You're future self is here! Just remain calm. Do not say a word." Doc whispered.  
  
"You mean I'm going to see myself as an old man?"  
  
"No, that would result in a paradox. You could danger your existence! Just stay calm and don't look at yourself. I mean-your future self."  
  
Old Marty walked to the counter and looked around. He looked at the TVs.  
  
"Family Ties. Great show." Old Marty muttered. Old Marty looked towards the booth Marty and Doc were sitting at. He walked towards them. Marty stared out the window, avoiding his future self. "Aren't you that guy I saw on the street?"  
  
"Hello." Doc said awkwardly.  
  
"And who are you?" Old Marty asked.  
  
Marty, who still faced the window, tried to fix his hair so his future self couldn't recognize him. He then turned to Old Marty. "Hi. I'm-I'm-Alex." Marty said, while looking at the TVs. Marty gasped as he took a look at his future self. His eyes bulged.  
  
"Funny, you look just like my son. Marty Jr. Come to think of it, I've never seen any of you here before. Nice Nikes. Anyway, are you from out of town?"  
  
Doc stood up. "We have GOT to go, we'll see you soon, all right? Good bye." Doc said quickly. He grabbed Marty and they ran out of the café.  
  
"Nice save, doc. Wow. That was a close call. Pretty heavy." Marty said. He put his hands in his pocket.  
  
"So much for dinner. Let's go to the train and sleep. Tomorrow, we'll get up really early and look for Jules and Verne." Doc said. Marty nodded and they walked to the time train. 


	8. Nightly Disturbings

Hill Valley, California January 19, 2015  
  
Marty and Doc walked to the time train. Doc locked the doors, and put out a cot for Marty. Doc went into his bedroom. Marty brushed his teeth, and went to bed, sleeping in his usual position. An hour later, Marty was jolted awake. He heard a noise from the outside of the time train. If someone discovered the time train, they'd be in great danger! Marty slowly and quietly got up, and walked towards the window. Outside, he saw two kids with leather jackets and leather hats. Marty decided that two kids wasn't worth waking Doc up. Marty just decided to watch them. Outside, the two kids were talking. The two kids were Jules and Verne!  
  
"Look, Jules! It's dad's time train!" Verne said.  
  
"Yes, Verne. I see. I can't believe it. Dad actually came to get us. He must really love us." Jules said.  
  
"Yeah. Remember all the places we went? The 70s.and the 60s! But, I sure do miss home. I wonder if mom is there?" Verne said sadly.  
  
"Me, too. But I like it here, the water is clear. And they have much better toys."  
  
"That's true. Do you think we should turn ourselves in?" Verne asked.  
  
"No way." Jules replied. "I think we should just stay clear of dad. And besides, he'd never let mom know that we had ran away. In time! Wait-how did dad find out the day and year that we were here? We have the DeLorean." Jules pondered.  
  
"You're right. I don't know how he found out." Verne said. "But we better stay clear of him."  
  
Marty frowned. These kids were obviously talking about the time train. Did they know about it? All of the sudden, Griff came in!  
  
"C'mon, we got to get to the courthouse." Griff yelled. The two boys grinned and walked behind. Marty decided to follow them. Marty grabbed his hoverboard, and sunglasses, and ran behind them. 


	9. Trouble At The Clocktower

Hill Valley, California January 19, 2015  
  
Marty slowly followed Griff, the two kids, and the rest of his gang. Griff's gang led Marty to the courthouse. Griff's gang members threw ropes up to the top of the courthouse. One of the kids grabbed a bat, and they both climbed up the courthouse.  
  
"Well, Hill Valley," Griff began, "see how you like your clock tower!" He yelled. Marty knew that these kids were going to bash the clock tower with that bat! Marty got on his hoverboard and rushed up to the tower.  
  
"Who the he- who are you?" Griff yelled.  
  
"Bond. James Bond." Marty said. He grabbed the bat from the kid's hand and threw it into the water. Sparks flew from the lake.  
  
"Hey you--" Griff got on his Pit Bull (the second) and raced up to Marty. He tried to throw Marty of his hoverboard. Marty ducked under him and flipped over Griff. He jumped down to the ground and flew his hoverboard at Griff, throwing him into the water.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" He yelled furiously.  
  
Marty ran back into the woods. He ran through the trees back to the time train. Marty rushed inside and slammed the door.  
  
"Oops." Marty muttered. Now Doc would wake up. Luckily, he didn't. Marty went back to bed. 


	10. Going Home

Hill Valley, California January 20, 2015  
  
Marty woke up early. He had had an awful night. He fixed breakfast and waited for Doc to wake up. After awhile, Doc woke up. He slowly walked into the room where Marty was.  
  
"I heard something last night, Marty. What was it?" Doc asked as he poured his orange juice.  
  
"Oh, doc. What happened was, these two kids saw the time train. They kept talkin'." Marty began. "And, I decided to leave them alone, but then Griff came! He didn't notice the train. So, I followed them. They were tryin' to bash the clock. I stopped them, and pushed them into the lake." Marty finished.  
  
"Great Scott! Where are in danger leaving the time train here! What if those two boys decided to explore. What then?"  
  
"Don't worry, Doc. Let's just go look for your kids." Marty said. They got in other clothes that they had bought, and went to the courthouse. They searched for hours and hours. Finally, when dusk came, they met again in Café 80s.  
  
"Boy, am I wiped. I didn't see your kids anywhere, Doc. Sorry."  
  
"So am I. Maybe the DeLorean tracker was wrong. Maybe I built it wrong." Doc sighed. Then, Griff came in.  
  
"MCFLY! I KNOW THAT WAS YOU LAST NIGHT!" Griff yelled. "GET HIM BOYS!" He yelled again.  
  
Jules and Verne came in, looking tough. Only, Marty and Doc didn't recognize them.  
  
"GO GET HIM JULES! I GOTTA GO!" He yelled. Griff rushed out of the café, and slammed the door.  
  
"Jules . . ." Doc muttered. Doc looked closely at the little boy. "Jules!"  
  
"Dad?" Jules said.  
  
"It's you!" Doc ran over and hugged them. Verne escaped Doc's hands.  
  
"You found us! That wasn't supposed to happen!" He yelled.  
  
"Verne, please. First of all, why did you take the DeLorean."  
  
"Well," Jules began, "we wanted to go on adventure, but we knew you'd NEVER agree! So-"  
  
"We went to 2015. It seemed like fun. Then we met Griff, and we played. I like Griff." Verne said.  
  
"He's got a few short circuits in his bionic implants." Doc said. "Will you come home?"  
  
"But what about Griff?" Jules asked.  
  
"Griff will stay here? So what do you say? To home?"  
  
"To home."  
  
"To home." 


End file.
